When Will it Ever be a Good Time?
by Necessary Degree
Summary: After many years, Maka and Kami meet again. Sad Eater, mentions of character death.


**How the hell do I write? I don't think this is it at all but I already submitted this one sooooo...**

**For that kind anon from yesterday who put upwith me taking a day and a half to answer them.**

**Also, just a tid tiny bitty related to what I wrote yesterday _Dying but Not Dead_**

* * *

Maka wasn't exactly sure what she expected after not seeing so much as a picture and having just enough phone calls to be counted on both hands. Communication through postcards and the occasional letter or two didn't leave the best grounds for a relationship to be built on anything aside from idolism and blood relations.

Ever so slowly, Maka reverted from a twenty year old world renowned scythe meister to a young teenager just starting out at the academy not completely sure of her fate.

Easing onto the couch and patting the cushion next to her, Kami gave Maka a small smile. "It's been a while, hasn't it."

Seven years the near loss of her weapon, the discovery of the life threatening black blood, the promotion of that same weapon to deathscythe, the rescue of a death god, the defeat of humanity's greatest evil, the inauguration of a death god, and the death of her father.

Maka sat stiffly in Soul's beat up recliner across from Kami. "I guess you could say that." They gazed at each other for a bit before Maka shifted her eyes. She didn't want to take in how Kami aged. From the thin frown lines etching into her face, to the few stray strands of gray hair drooping from her bun.

"You… Mama…" Clearing her voice, Maka tried again. "You're in town for the funeral."

Sweeping a lock behind her ear, Kami nodded. "That and a few other matters."

Pressing her fist into the cushions of the chair, Maka gave a minute shake of her head. "Why just now?"

"Spirit and I were partners in more ways than one." When Maka said nothing, refusing to even make eye contact, Kami continued. "He was special to me, you should understand that."

"I should understand." Maka stated with a blank face before closing her eyes in resigned anger.

Nodding again, Kami resumed. "You're my daughter and I'm proud of everything you've accomplished so far! You've—"

Holding up her hand, Maka let out a bitter bark of laughter. "Wait, no, no, no! You're proud of me? So proud that you didn't even give so much as a phone call when you heard I made first place on the written exams since I was thirteen years old?"

"Maka, honey, you've got to understand, I—"

Maka jumped out of her chair running her hands through her unbound hair. Sevens years of pent up rage blowing up inside her. "No, Mama, you have to understand. I'm not even that mad about the test, I'm mad about you not showing up when we went to Baba Yaga's castle, when I made Soul, my partner, not just a weapon, into the last deathscythe, when we fought on the moon and people were dying!"

Plopping onto the chair in emotional defeat. "Where were you—" She trailed off. Her chest tighten as Soul poked and prodded her through the wavelength link. Weakly, she nudged him back.

Neither of them said anything. Maka's head in her hands, the nagging of an oncoming headache already bugging her.

"Maka, I love you if that's what you're worried about. Just listen to what I have to say."

He was almost silent, years of training and sneaking midnight snacks from the kitchen, but Maka could feel the link shortening. Sitting on the arm of the recliner, Soul put a hand on her shoulder in familiar comfort lending her his strength again.

Looking up, eyes rimmed with red, Maka ran a hand through her hair again. "Mama… not today. Please. We… I just… I've almost finished the preparations, you just… just show up."

Nodding stiffly, Kami rose slowly from the couch, clutching her bag to her side. "We'll be in touch." Kami let herself out leaving Maka to lean on Soul while trying to regain her posture.

"We won't—"

She trailed off again as Soul stroked his hand through her hair. "Maka, we'll get through this. We're strong enough together."

Nodding slowly into his arm, Maka kept her eyes closed not wanting to cry anymore over her and Kami's strained relationship.

No, those tears ran out years ago when Maka started to believe she didn't care.

A lie as she now knew, but time would change her views back.

Soon, she'd be twenty again, traveling for missions on and off. She'd be happy, just her and Soul and their friends. Maka would miss her father and not think too much about her mother.

Every step together with Soul one day at a time.


End file.
